Saving Orihime
by Pantiffel
Summary: Ichigo is running in the corridors of Hueco Mundo searching for Orihime. Will he be able to save her from Aizen with his dark plans? Or will he fail and loose her forever? IchiHime
1. Unexpected meetings

**Hey! This is my second fanfiction ... It's about my favourite bleach pairing: IchiHime:p Hope you guys like my first chapter ... if you do: Please leave a review so I know you like it ... If you don't then that's too bad for you :p Enjoy the chapter!I'll try to update the second as soon as possible **

**(please try to ignore the grammar mistakes in the story ... I normally don't write in English)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach**

-------------------

_I must find you ... _

_I must save you ... _

-------------------

Ichigo kept running in the dark corridors of Aizen's castle in Hueco Mundo.

"I … must … find … her" He managed to say while breathing heavily.

It felt like he was running for hours and hours.

"Orihime!" he tried to yell but he was out of breath because of the running.

He stopped and tried to calm down a little bit.

A few hours ago he had felt Orihime's spiritual pressure. His heart had skipped a beat when he had felt it. Then he had run like for hours to where he thought she was but her spiritual pressure had disappeared.

"God damnit" he said angry and he punched the wall. He hoped she was alright.

He would never forgive himself if something would happen to her.

"Ah … see who we have here" a voice said from behind. He knew the voice.

"Grimmjaw" Ichigo said with disgust in his voice. He turned around and pointed his zanpakutou in Grimmjaw's direction.

"Bring me to Inoue!" he yelled but when he saw Grimmjaw had two arms his eyes widened.

"Surprised?" Grimmjaw laughed and he moved his left arm with an expression of pleasure on his face, "All thanks to that friend of yours"

Ichigo shook his head.

"You forced her, didn't you?! You bastard! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" Ichigo yelled.

"Really? You couldn't defeat me when I had one arm … so why do you think you can defeat me when I have two arms" he laughed. Grimmjaw really was enjoying himself.

Ichigo became nervous. Grimmjaw would be a tough one to defeat … what if other Arrancars came? What if other Espada's came? But he had no other choice … Grimmjaw wasn't going to let him leave and he definitely wasn't planning to go easy on him.

"You always kept running away … you never gave me the chance to finish you off" Ichigo said.

"Planning to piss me off?" Grimmjaw said irritated, "Well … can't blame you cause you're going to die"

Ichigo laughed.

"The only one who is going to die is you, Grimmjaw" Ichigo said.

"Don't think too highly of yourself" Grimmjaw said, "Enough talking … I can't wait to see how that face of yours becomes desperate"

Ichigo held on tighter to his zanpakutou.

"Ban Kai!" he yelled and Grimmjaw smiled.

"Looks like you aren't underestimating me this time" Grimmjaw said, "But still … I would love to beat the hell out of that hollow inside of you"

"Too bad … cause I'm not planning on using it yet" Ichigo said confident, "I'll finish you off quickly"

Grimmjaw laughed.

"Don't play around … this isn't going to be over soon" Grimmjaw said, "I won't go easy on you … you aren't going to die fast. I will make you suffer"

"Try" Ichigo said daring.

"Kuku … still thinking you can win from me … too bad cause now I'm going to break that little dream of yours" Grimmjaw said and he attacked Ichigo with his cero.

Ichigo dodged the cero right in time. 'Don't get distracted' Ichigo said to himself, 'You gotta win this to save Orihime'

Ichigo swung his zanpakutou and scratched Grimmjaw's cheek.

Grimmjaw burst into laughter. He touched the scratch and licked his blood off of his hands.

"Nice try … But now it is really becoming serious" Grimmjaw said and he attacked Ichigo again with his cero. Suddenly Ichigo felt something. It was Orihime! He could feel her spiritual pressure again! The moment of joy got interrupted by the cero of Grimmjaw that hit Ichigo in his stomach. Ichigo fell on his knees.

---------------------

_Cause you're on my mind ..._

_Cause you're in my heart ..._

---------------------

"Got a little distracted?" Grimmjaw asked with a grin.

Ichigo coughed.

"You bastard" he managed to say, "Where is she?"

"Does it matter? Soon you will die and then nothing stands in our way to destroy soul society and that human world you live in" Grimmjaw said.

Ichigo stood up.

"Then I will beat the answer out of you" he said and he attacked Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw was so surprised that Ichigo could still move that he didn't see the attack.

Ichigo's sword pierced the shoulder of his left arm.

"Damnit! Now she has to heal it again" Grimmjaw said and he drew his sword, "Let's continue this fight"

Ichigo had lost track again of Orihime's spiritual pressure.

'damnit' he said to himself.

Ichigo's stomach was hurting, but he refused to give in to the pain. He had survived much worse injuries.

Grimmjaw attacked him with his zanpakutou. Ichigo pulled his zanpakutou in front of him and their zanpakutous hit eachother.

They both pushed their zanpakutous forewards.

Ichigo slid backwards against a wall. Grimmjaw had an evil grin on his face and he pushed his zanpakutou a little more towards Ichigo's face and Ichigo tried to push it back with his.

There it was again. Orihime's spiritual pressure!

Ichigo gathered all his force and pushed Grimmjaw backwards. Grimmjaw flew backwards to the ground.

"Interesting" Grimmjaw said, "Everytime when you notice her spiritual pressure you get stonger or distracted ... she must be very important to you, huh"

Grimmjaw stood up and rubbed the dust of his clothes.

"Shall we continue?" he asked with an evil grin.

Ichigo ran to Grimmjaw and swung his sword. He hit Grimmjaw.

"Damn!" Grimmjaw yelled, "I should have dodged it ..."

Grimmjaw had a huge cut from his waist till his chest. Ichigo was breathing heavily. Grimmjaw wanted renvenge and he hit Ichigo with his cero.

Ichigo fell on the ground.

"Stop right there, Grimmjaw" a cold monotone voice said.

"You always come and ruin the fun"Grimmjaw said irritated.

"Aizen-sama had told you not to go and search for them. You disobeyed Aizen-sama's orders ..." Ulquiorra said cold, "And now I have come to stop you"

"Shouldn't you be looking after that chick?" Grimmjaw said annoyed.

"Yes, she is in her room. But you aren't where you're supposed to be. Aizen-sama ordred me to stop you ... again. You can be glad that he won't let your arm be chopped of this time" Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjaw rolled his eyes. He went to Ichigo and pierced his zanpakutou through Ichigo's stomach.

"If Aizen-sama hears this I'm sure you will lose both your arms this time" Ulquiorra said.

"Like I care ... that missy can fix them again so why would I worry. Besides you really are lucky with her if you know what I mean. I sure would want a piece of that " but Grimmjaw got interrupted.

"St-stay a-away fr-from her" Ichigo said and he spitted out some blood, "If ... If you dare to ... to touch her ... I'll"

"You'll do what? You're going to die just like I said so stop acting like you're immortal" Grimmjow said and he walked to Ulquiorra.

"Let's go" Grimmjaw said and they left. Not soon after they had left Ichigo lost consiousness.

-------------------------

_Please, let me save you ... _

_Please, let me find you ..._

_I won't fail ... _

_I can't fail ..._

------------------------

Ichigo tried to open his eyes.

"Orihime" he whispered, "I'm so sorry"

Suddenly a face appeared in front of him. It was Orihime. She looked shocked. Her face looked pale and wet from crying.

"Ku ... Kurosaki-kun" she said soft and she touched his cheek, "Ichigo"

Ichigo smiled. Orihime had never said his name. Was this a dream?

"You fool" she cried, "Why did you come?"

Ichigo tried to say something but Orihime put her fingers on his lips.

"Don't speak" she said and she started to heal him.

Ichigo couldn't keep his eyes off of Orihime.

Why was she crying? Wasn't she supposed to be happy to see him? Why did she ask why he had come? Wasn't it clear that he had come to recue her? Or did she meant why they had come to rescue her?

When Orihime had dealed him she removed the tears with her white robe.

"What are you wearing?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"Oh eh ... they gave it to me" Orihime sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked and he touched her cheek.

Orihime was surprised of Ichigo's action.

"Why did you come to rescue me?" she asked.

"Usually people don't asnwer a question with a question" Ichigo said and he smiled softly, "But do I really need to answer why we came to rescue you? Why would you think we would leave you?"

"You should have stayed home" she said and she looked a little desperate.

"Speaking of home ... let's go home Inoue" Ichigo said and he smiled softly.

"This is my home now ..." Inoue said and a tear rolled off of her cheek. Ichigo looked shocked.

"Did Aizen brainwash you?" he said unbelievable, "What about Tatsuki? And Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji, ...? What about me?"

A silence followed but got interrupted by Orihime's sniffling.

Ichigo looked into her eyes and Orihime looked away.

"Go back to sleep, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said gentle, "your strenght hasn't fully recovered yet"

"Are you going to leave again?" Ichigo asked not knowing it was a dream or reality ... and if it was reality he just couldn't believe it that Orihime was here willingly. He was sure they had forced her ... there was no other possibility!

"Just rest" Orihime said and she touched Ichigo's cheek and she tried to smile.

Ichigo looked like he was still deciding which he should too, but when he felt Orihime's hand on his cheek he closed his eyes and soon he fell asleep.

Orihime sniffled and wiped away her tears. She needed to go back before they noticed she was away.

Orihime stood up and with one last glance to Ichigo she dissapeared in one of the many dark corridors of Aizen's castle in Hueco Mundo.

-----------------------

_Don't run ..._

_Don't hide ..._

_Let me be ... _

_the one who saves you_

-----------------------


	2. Claimings and discoveries

**EasilyAmusedReader - Thanks!!**

**inoue007 - Thanks!!**

**EtoileEyes - Offcourse this will be IchiHime! ;) Thanks for the review!!**

**Cheese Maiden - thanks!!**

**snowleaf - What a huge compliment:o :D Thanks!! **

**indyhime - Thanks!!**

**Shadray - Thanks!!**

**clow-san - Thanks!!**

**pie108 - In the manga Orihime gets kidnapped by Ulquoirra so Aizen can use her powers for the Hougyoku. Don't remeber which chapter it is ... **

**Lisa - Thanks!!**

**empty-spaces - I hope it isn't too depressing :p and thanks!!**

**NobleAngel015 - THANKS! XD ;)**

**So many reviews :o I'm really happy! This chapter is a short one and personally I think the first chapter was better ... but my opinion about my own work is always bad so I'll let the critisising over to you guys :p I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible (cause I got a lot to do for the upcoming week ... a lot of tests, a singing competition, ...)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach**

----------------------------

_Reach out to catch you ..._

_But all I grab is air ..._

----------------------------

"Ichigo!" Nell yelled and she punched Ichigo in the face.

"Should I dwool?" asked Nell with a big smile, ready to 'save' Ichigo with her healing drool.

"No" Chad said quick and he got Nell away from Ichigo before the first drops of drool fell out of her mouth. Chad sighed relieved.

"Right on time" Chad mumbled.

"Wight on time? Fow what?" Nell asked curious.

"Nothing" Chad said and he rubbed his forehead. It was true he was fond of cute things but he had never thought they could be so tiresome. At least that parakeet boy didn't want to drool on everybody.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He had had a strange dream about Orihime. In fact ... had it really been a dream?

"Oi Chad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I was wandering around searching for Orihime, like everybody else, when I heard Nell shouting your name. I ran to Nell and she told me you suddenly ran away and she couldn't keep you up" Chad said.

Sudenly Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Inoue!" he said and Chad raised an eyebrow. Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing ... It probably was a dream ... I thought she" but he stopped speaking when he didn't saw any wounds on him and felt Inoue's reiatsu on the places where he had been wounded.

"You ... saw Orihime?" Chad asked unbelievable when he saw Ichigo's expression.

Chad had already found it strange to see Ichigo lying in a small pudle of blood without having even a scratch.

"We have to find her!" Ichigo said and he jumped up.

"Wait a second" Chad said calm, "First tell me what happened ... maybe she told something important"

Ichigo told everything to Chad and Chad listened patiently.

"So she refused to come home even if there wasn't an arancar nearby her to stop her?" Chad asked, "Why would she do that?"

Chad thought deeply.

"Sounds like she might be afraid of something" Chad said and he looked at Ichigo.

"I was thinking te same thing" said Ichigo, "This is making me feel so powerless ... everytime when I finally reach her, she keeps slipping away"

Ichigo wanted to hit something out of frustration.

Chad understood Ichigo. Chad was always the boy with power and strength but now his strength was useless to convince Orihime to tell the truth.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN AIZEN'S CASTLE IN HUECO MUNDO

"Look who we have here" a voice said behind Orihime. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Went for a walk?"

"Eh ... I ... eh ... went to ... eh ... the toilet" Orihime said nervous and she turned around.

"Yeah right" Grimmjaw said with an evil grin and eyes full of lust. Orihime backed away.

"You look hot in that dress, ya know" Grimmjaw said and he smiled a big row of white teeth. His teeth were so white that it was almost creepy.

"Eh thanks" Orihime said unsure and she looked to the door that was a few metres away from here. Maybe she could move to the door without him noticing.

"I healed your arm, didn't I" Inoue said to get his attention off of her, "Any complainments about the healing?"

"Not at all ... Wait, maybe you should take a look at it again to see if it is really alright. Just in case ..." Grimmjaw grinned evily. Orihime shivered.

Grimmjaw walked to her and Orihime stepped back till she felt the cold wall. Again that horrifying grin of him that made Orihime scared.

Orihime moved her hands upwards to push him away but instead of pushing, Grimmjaw grabbed her arms.

"Am I interrupting something?" It was Aizen who had entered the room without a sound. Grimmjaw backed away.

"Ow hey Aizen" Grimmjaw said quick.

"If I was you I should be carefull" Aizen smiled, "Accidents happen all the time ... If you know what I mean"

Aizen looked amused when he saw Grimmjaw's face. Grimmjaw tried to keep his anger down.

"I think we should continue this another time" Grimmjaw said and he looked in Aizen's direction with eyes full of anger. If only he could run the place ... but he didn't so he still had to listen to that Aizen.

"Yes, you should do that ... If you still have arms left then that is" Aizen said on a friendly tone. Orihime shivered. How could this man say a threat like if it was a compliment? How could he be like this?

When Grimmjaw had dissapeared out of sight Aizen walked to Orihime.

"Thank you" Orihime said. She was glad that Grimmjaw left the room.

"Your welcome" Aizen said friendly, "I just can't stand if people touch my property without permission"

Orihime looked shocked. She wasn't property! She wasn't his!

When Aizen saw Orihime's face he laughed.

"Feeling low because I'm calling you mine? Cause that is what you are ... you are mine" Aizen said, "And I want you to confirm that ... That's why I'm asking, or rather telling you this"

-------------------------

_How can I survive ..._

_Knowing that you can't be with me?_

-------------------------

BACK WITH ICHIGO, CHAD AND NELL

Ichigo, Chad and Nell were strolling around.

Ichigo sighed and Nell rubbed her eyes.

"I'm tijed (tired)" Nell yawned. Chad picked Nell up.

"You can sleep on my back" Chad said and Nell smiled happily.

"Thank you" Nell said and she closed her eyes.

Ichigo looked lost in thoughts.

_I keep asking myself why ... Why didn't she want to come with me? Why do I feel so goddamn lost without her? Why is it that my world turns upside down, butterflies are racing through my stomach and my head feels so empty when I see her? Why is it that my knees feel weak everytime she speaks to me? Why do I feel so weak everytime I'm not able to protect her? So many questions and I know that only one person knows the answer ... well in fact 2 people cause I think I have the answers somewhere hidden in my head but she has them too. She has the key to the answer ... the key to my ... wait. No. What if I? No. Definitly not. But what if I am ... falling for her?_

"Ichigo!" Chad said and he waved in front of his eyes. Ichigo looked up.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, "Sorry ... I was lost in thoughts"

"Clearly" Chad said, "thinking about her?"

"How did ya know?" Ichigo asked not surprised Chad knew the answer. Chad was his best friend.

"Your face ..." Chad said.

Chad looked up and turned to Ichigo. Had he felt it too?

Ichigo stopped walking. They had both noticed it ... Ishida was in trouble.

WITH ISHIDA

"Hello little intruder" a cute little girl said that hopped in his direction.

Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Little? Looks like you haven't seen yourself yet" Ishida said and he pushed his glasses up with his left arm, "By the way what is a girl like you doing here?"

The little girl giggled.

"Me? Nothing special ... Just stopping a little intruder" the little girl giggled with shimmering eyes.

Then Ishida noticed the piece of a hollowmask on the back of her head ...

**TO BE CONTINUED ... :p**


End file.
